


Clearwater and Isles

by bamalone



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamalone/pseuds/bamalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first foray into Archive of our Own.  It's a story I originally wrote for ff, in which Leah Clearwater moves to Boston to work for Police Chief Charlie Swan.  He recruits her thinking that her shape shifter enhanced senses might come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearwater and Isles

Leah kicked off her fuzzy slippers and slid between the sheets. She had finally gotten used to the all-night traffic sounds outside her Boston apartment. Since she slept with a window open, it had taken a while. The night was cool and crisp - one of those perfect fall weekends. Of course, weekends didn't matter much to Leah nowadays. As the greenest rookie on the Boston PD, she usually worked either nights or weekends - and quite often both.

Sammy curled up on her feet, and she vainly tried to nudge him away. "Okay, Sam, you win. I'm just too tired to boot your lazy ass off the bed." But she smiled as the large black cat stretched luxuriously and started to purr. She'd found him roaming the hallway of her apartment building, and he'd wrapped himself around her legs as she tried to open her door. After knocking on each and every door on the third floor and failing to find his owner, she just didn't have the heart to take him to the pound. So she'd put an ad in the local paper and taken him to the vet for a checkup. He was pronounced healthy and well fed and estimated to be approximately two years old.

She waited in vain for someone to claim him. She bought him a litter box, food, and a few toys, telling herself that his owner could always take them. Within a week she found herself looking forward to his indifferent greeting when she came home, and she began discussing her day with him. He turned out to be good company. She could tell him anything, and he was the soul of discretion.

Leah's pillow was punched down to a perfect shape. The sheets, changed just this morning, smelled faintly of fabric softener. Tomorrow was a rare day off, so she didn't have to set the alarm. She sighed softly, burrowing under the light comforter, and her cell phone rang. She didn't move. Maybe it was a wrong number. Maybe it was Sue, calling from LaPush where it was three hours earlier. If so, she'd leave a message. The ringing stopped. Then started again almost immediately.

"Dammit!" She reached for the phone on the nightstand, touched it with the tip of her fingers, and sent it flying onto the carpet. "Shit!" Her feet hit the floor and she felt under the edge of the bed for the phone. She glared at the caller ID before she answered.

"What the hell do you want, Charlie? Do you know it's 2 a.m. and I just got home?"

"Of course I do, Leah. I'm looking at the schedule right here on the wall in my office." His voice was wide awake and cheerful, and she wanted to wring his neck. "I suppose you were dreaming about me."

Leah growled, a low, menacing animal sound that probably would have frightened anyone else. "I didn't have a chance to dream about anybody, Charlie! I haven't even closed my eyes! And what makes you think…" He was chuckling softly. "You think this is funny? I just worked a twelve hour shift, Charlie Swan. Twelve freakin' hours! So call somebody else. Please." She was appalled to realize that the last word came out as a whine, but she was ready to beg.

He was obviously done playing with her. His voice turned businesslike. "I really hated to bother you, Leah, but we need your nose." She groaned. Charlie was the only person on the Boston force who knew her secret, and they were both dedicated to keeping it that way. Her sensitive wolf-like sense of smell was a valuable tool, and one of the reasons Charlie had recruited her. It had been relatively easy to lure her away from the reservation with the promise of a steady job and the anonymity of working with complete strangers when she graduated at the top of her class from the police academy. She had finally escaped the reservation, no small feat for a Quileute girl who was born and raised on the rez.

"Meet me at the scene, Leah." He gave her an address that was within easy walking distance from her apartment and then added, almost as an afterthought, "please. The victims were exsanguinated."

"Shit!" was her only reply as she ended the call. She slammed the phone down on the nightstand and reached for her jeans. "You're gonna have to keep the bed warm for me, Sammy," she complained to the cat, who had heard it all before. He patiently cleaned his right paw as he listened to the familiar drone of her voice. He kneaded the comforter and blinked his golden eyes at her, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he preferred a warm body under his bed.

"Well, at least I don't have to put on a damn uniform!" Leah thought. Working undercover had that one advantage. She didn't bother to say it aloud; she figured Sam didn't care one way or the other. A black tee shirt and a leather jacket completed the ensemble, and she tucked her gun in the pocket.

There was no doubt. A block away from the scene Leah's nose was assaulted by the familiar stench of undead flesh. It burned her nose, and the odor grew stronger as she approached the building. She was stopped at the front door by a uniformed officer - someone she didn't know. She showed him her badge and explained that Chief Swan had summoned her. She found Charlie on the second floor. At first glance it looked like the apartment door was left open; on closer inspection, she realized it had been torn off the hinges. Charlie looked up as she stood in the doorway taking in the scene, and she nodded. His scowl deepened.

The victims, a husband and wife, appeared to be Native American. They lay on the living room floor on their backs, fully clothed. Both had visible puncture wounds on their throats and almost identical horrified expressions on their lifeless, bloodless faces. By the time the techs finished their jobs and the bodies were removed, it was nearly 5 a.m.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Charlie offered. "Thanks for coming, Leah. I know it's above and beyond…"

Leah interrupted him and hissed, in a whisper, "Seriously, Charlie? Vampires in Boston? What the hell is going on?" She leaned against the wall of her building and shook her head. She knew she was too keyed up at this point to sleep.

Charlie moved a hand tentatively to her waist, and she glared at him. "Seriously? You're going there?"

He shook his head. They were exactly the same height, and he looked straight into her eyes. "I know you, Leah. You've got that nervous energy thing going now. There's no way you're going to sleep. And I know just how to tire you out." He smirked and moved quickly, his hands against the wall pinning her in place. His body moved in as his lips took possession of hers, his tongue hotly probing her mouth. Her body responded as her mind rebelled.

They'd been through this before. Charlie Swan was a habit Leah tried desperately to kick. In coherent moments, she knew he was too old for her. But the physical attraction had the force of a punch to the gut in her vulnerable state. There was no doubt that Charlie knew what she needed, what she wanted, and what she liked.

"Inside," she whispered with a muffled moan. She knew this was a bad idea, a dumb move, but her body was burning with need. They flew up the three flights of stairs and she fumbled the key in the lock as he kissed her, his hands fisted in her short, black hair. The door fell open and they tore at each other's clothing while Sam looked on with asperity. At least he had the bed to himself, since they never made it past the couch.

Leah woke slowly, bright sunlight flooding her living room. She woke with a feeling of well-being, a sense of fulfillment, and she breathed deeply before opening her eyes. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips as her slowly awakening mind recognized the presence of a well-muscled male body conveniently situated under her naked form.

Upon further reflection, she realized that one of her legs was dragging on the floor and her foot was numb, with that needles and pins feeling. She shifted slightly, moving her hand to brace her against the couch - yes, this had to be the couch - and her hand brushed against a soft cheek, warm breath, a furry mustache…

Mustache. She opened her eyes in panic. Charlie. Damn his soft lips, his firm, callused hands, his…

He was smiling at her. One of those "cat that ate the canary" smiles.

Leah sighed and rolled off of him and onto her side on the spacious sofa. There was no avoiding it, though. Their naked bodies were still touching at all the interesting points. In an attempt to defuse the escalating situation, Leah muttered crossly, "Aren't you supposed to be my mother's boyfriend?"

Maddeningly, he chuckled. "I never got to know your mother quite this well," he murmured, his voice deep and rumbling. He sat up partway and propped himself on his elbows. "I don't know why you fight this, Leah. We're obviously made for each other." As usual, her brain pursued a different argument than the rest of her body.

He left her to ponder that while he padded off to the bathroom. She heard the shower running, and he emerged ten minutes later wrapped in a skimpy towel. She examined her fingernails while he gathered up his scattered clothing and dressed quickly. Other than a missing button on his shirt, the clothes were in relatively good shape.

Leah had retrieved a robe from her bedroom and sat primly on the edge of the couch, but Charlie was all business now. As he strapped on his shoulder holster he suggested, "Why don't you give Maura a call later this morning. She should have some news for us."

Leah grunted. "No big mystery, Charlie. We've seen this before, you and I. And there's no disguising the stench. But vampires in Boston - has this ever happened before?"

He sighed. "Not that I know of. And don't assume it's because of you, Leah. I know you. The victims were obviously Native American too, and they could be the connection. Let's just hope it was an isolated incident. The city will freak out if we don't put a spin on it right away - and rightly so. The citizens of Boston deserve to know if there's a real threat…" He ran his fingers through his hair, still thick and black except for a sprinkling of grey at the temples.

With the sexual pressure off for the time being, Leah took a moment to assess Charlie Swan objectively. He looked young for his age, certainly, and he was in top physical shape. She knew he spent several mornings a week at the gym on Franklin Street. Rather than classically handsome, he had that rugged, outdoorsy look that had always appealed to her. His eyes were kind and sometimes playful. His lips were full and soft, and she loved the way he...oh crap. She mentally shook herself. This was getting her nowhere.

Charlie was smiling at her. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you? We'll talk later," he promised with a wink. Then, after a chaste kiss on the top of her head, he was gone. His aura remained, and Leah closed her eyes, breathing deeply of the combination of male scents swirling in his wake.

Leah decided she needed to talk to Maura in person. The city's Chief Medical Examiner would never discuss an open case on the phone, not even with her best friend. After a quick shower, Leah dressed and jogged down to the parking garage to retrieve her slightly used BMW Z4. She loved the look and feel of the car with its convertible top and six speed manual transmission. It took her fifteen minutes to get to Maura's office in heavy late-morning traffic.

She badged her way through to the morgue, and Maura looked up. She switched off the recorder and peeled off her gloves. "Are you on this case, Leah?" She frowned. Ordinarily, Leah would have called and hurried her along, unless…

She looked Leah up and down, her eyes narrowing as she took in the healthy glow and the spring in her friend's step. "You didn't." The beginning of a smile tickled the corner of her mouth. "Charlie?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Dammit, Maura, quit reading my mind!" She continued under her breath, "I had enough of that in LaPush." She cleared her throat, furious with herself for the flush she could feel creeping onto her cheeks. "About the case…?"

Maura frowned again before she spoke, her voice so low only Leah's wolf hearing could pick it up. "Do you believe in vampires, Leah?"

Wow. Loaded question. Close as the two friends were, they had never discussed Leah's previous life on the reservation in any detail. Maura had no idea she was a shape shifter, nor that killing vampires had been her avocation in Washington. Leah skirted the question. "Well, it certainly did occur to me when we did a cursory examination at the scene. But there has to be some other explanation, Maura."

"If you've got one, I'm perfectly willing to hear it." Maura sighed. "Believe me, I'd love to record a logical cause of death. But all I have are two puncture wounds on each victim, and they both died of exsanguination. The wounds appear to have been made by fangs - an animal of unidentifiable species. Saliva samples couldn't be matched to any known carnivore."

"So what we have is a big, fat mystery," Leah sighed. "Terrific."

"I assume you have no suspects?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Not a one," Leah admitted. "The door was ripped off the hinges, which would take some incredible strength. It's a steel entry door. Believe me, I'd love to help." She threw up her hands in a gesture of resignation.

"Well, the press will have a field day with this one," Maura said. "I don't know any way to head off the speculation. I have to give Charlie my findings, and it's my understanding he's planning a press conference for tomorrow. Come on, let's go get some coffee."

They had barely settled in at a corner table in the nearly empty cafeteria when Maura announced, "I want details." She smirked.

Leah groaned. She wanted to head off this discussion if that was even possible. "Did I mention that he dated my mother, Maura?"

Maura's grin widened. Instead of the desired effect, this seemed to have whetted her appetite for details. "Are you serious? Your mother must be a good looking woman!"

"Ewww! She's my MOTHER! And she's 45 years old! God, Maura! And Charlie's nearly the same - he could be my father! Oh god, I just threw up a little in my mouth."

"Oh, stop it, Leah! He's a handsome, sexy man and he's crazy over you!"

Leah glared. "Want me to set you up, Maura?"

Maura chuckled and whispered, "I don't think he'd be the least bit interested in me. He seems to have his heart set on one Quileute maiden."

Leah muttered, "I'm not sure it's his HEART I should be worrying about. But the rest of him seems…" she grinned. "Oh no you don't. I am NOT discussing my sex life with you, Dr. Isles."

"Oh, puhleeeze? I could at least have hypothetical sex," Maura whined softly. "Come on, toss me a crumb!"

"Okay, but this is IT," Leah warned. "He does this thing where he nibbles on my ear, then kisses down my neck." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"That's IT? C'mon, Leah, my dog does that!"

"That's it. No more for you." Leah resolutely sipped her coffee. "Now, what are we going to tell the good citizens of Boston tomorrow?"

Maura took another sip of her coffee before replying. "I guess we should just stick to the facts and let them draw their own conclusions. We couldn't identify the animal that killed them, Leah, and their bodies were completely drained of blood. It's the stuff of nightmares."

Leah sighed heavily. "You're telling me. Have you ever heard vampire stories here in Boston?"

Maura considered the question. "No, I haven't. In fact, the only credible rumors I've ever heard originated in the Pacific northwest - your stomping grounds. Have you heard them too?"

Leah nodded, then made a snap decision. "I lived them, Maura."

It was the first time Leah had ever seen Maura speechless. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she did it again. She could tell by Leah's inflection that she wasn't teasing. Leah laid a hand on Maura's on top of the scarred table. "Look, we can't talk about this here. How about if I come over after work? I'll bring Chinese." Maura nodded mutely.

Now it was time to face Charlie. This day just kept getting better and better. Leah sighed and tapped on his door.

"Enter!" Charlie looked up, his stern cop face instantly softening into a wide smile as he took in her long, lanky, jean-clad figure. He leaned back in his desk chair as she closed the door behind her. "You're looking April fresh, slightly windblown, and extremely sexy this afternoon, Officer Clearwater!"

Leah frowned. "Can the smirk, Charlie." She turned the single visitor chair around and straddled it, determined not to look any more feminine than was absolutely necessary. She scanned the cluttered office, with case files, memos, and books covering every stackable surface.

"Okay, down to business then." Charlie never missed a beat. "We've got two Native American victims, turns out they're Quileute." His eyes flicked from the report to Leah's face, which registered no surprise. "Moved here from Washington state just a few weeks ago. He was an engineer, she was a housewife. Both 32 years old. No record of any trouble with either one. And not a single speck of evidence." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "We haven't released their names, pending notification of the families."

"Don't tell me, let me guess. The families are in LaPush, Washington?"

He nodded. "Name's Youngblood. Ring any bells?"

She sighed. "Mike and Cindy. Yeah. And you still think it has nothing to do with me?"

Charlie rose and walked around the ancient wooden desk. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. "There's no reason to think that, Leah. It could be coincidence, pure and simple."

She didn't move. "I don't believe in coincidence, Charlie. Never have."

"I'd like you to interview the neighbors, Leah. Everyone on the floor. Maybe someone saw something, even if they didn't consider it important at the time. You know the drill. Then check back with me. Meanwhile, I have to figure out what the hell I'm going to tell the press this afternoon."

If was, of course, an exercise in futility. There were twelve apartments on the floor, leaving eleven occupied. Nobody home at four of them. The remaining seven were frightened but cooperative. And unanimous in their assertion that they hadn't heard a sound or seen anything at all out of the ordinary. Time of death was difficult to ascertain under the circumstances, but it appeared to be sometime between two and five a.m.

Charlie didn't seem surprised with the results. "Okay, all I can tell them is what I know then. And hope to hell it doesn't cause a panic."

Leah and Maura watched the news together in Maura's living room. As Charlie's face appeared on the screen, Leah's chopsticks paused in mid-dip, her beef lo mein forgotten for the moment. The broadcast ended with a wedding photograph of the victims. Leah had been at their wedding five years earlier, along with her mother and younger brother. She hoped they weren't watching the news.

Maura clicked the TV off. "Did you know them, Leah?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I was at their wedding with my mom and Seth. Nice people, Maura. Never hurt anybody in their lives."

"So what's the connection, Leah? You know me - anything you tell me goes no farther."

"Okay. It's time for me to trust you, Maura. But first you have to believe me, and that's a little tricky. Not here - follow me." She put her food down on the coffee table, her appetite completely gone, and walked through the house to Maura's two car garage, past the late model Lexus, to the empty side. The large empty space was pristine, and it made Leah smile. Who on earth had an empty garage with a sparkling clean floor? She gestured for Maura to stay near the door.

Leah started to talk as she removed her jacket. "Where I come from, there's a lot of legend and superstition. As it turns out, there are some truths that are stranger yet. For instance, our tribe believes that some of us are shape shifters - humans who can turn, at will, into large wolves."

She hooked her thumbs under her black tee shirt and stripped it off. Still, Maura didn't interrupt.

"These wolves were supposedly spirit warriors, created to protect our tribe from the Cold Ones - what you and I would call vampires."

Next came the jeans, and Leah hopped on one foot as she untangled them and was left standing on the cold garage floor in just her underwear. Maura remained still, as if holding her breath, and hanging on every word.

"Now I don't want you to be frightened, Maura. My wolf won't do anything I wouldn't do as a human, okay? I just happen to know that this is too fantastic to be believed unless you see it firsthand. So hold onto your hat." She turned away from Maura and unhooked her bra, then stepped out of her panties, tossing them on the growing pile of cast off clothing. Maura watched, eyes wide, as Leah's body trembled. There was a shimmer in the air around her, along with a kind of popping sound, and as her four paws came down on the garage floor her body transformed in front of Maura's eyes into a sleek, silver grey wolf. The wolf was larger than Leah's human form, maybe eight feet long and muscled, and the lips drew back to reveal a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

In spite of herself, Maura took a step backwards, her hand on the doorknob. The wolf whined softly and lay down, tail twitching, the huge furry head resting on her front paws. It waited quietly to see what Maura would do next.

She released the doorknob, still rooted to the spot. "Leah?"

The great head nodded once.

"Can I...I mean...is it safe?" Maura's voice was a whisper.

Leah nodded again, then continued to rest her chin on her paws, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

Maura was fascinated. As a scientist, this was by far the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. She forced her feet to move, cautiously approaching the beast. A quick look around confirmed that the doors and windows were still closed and locked. There was nobody here but herself and Leah. She stopped short when Leah lifted her head.

"Okay, okay. This is going to take a little getting used to." Maura's voice was shaky, and her hand shook as she reached out to touch the apparition. She released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as her hand made contact with the short, bristly fur on top of Leah's head. "Damn. You're real." She breathed the words as if in prayer.

Maura looked into the wolf's golden eyes but saw no sign of her friend. "Leah, I'm convinced. Can you change back now so we can talk?" Her voice was a little steadier but still contained a slight tremor.

Leah gestured with her head for Maura to back away. "Oh. Right. Out of the way." Maura hastily backed up, her eyes never leaving the fearsome creature.

As Leah reappeared, Maura opened the door. "I'll let you get dressed in private - I need a glass of wine." She disappeared into the house.

Leah joined her a few minutes later, gratefully accepting the goblet Maura proffered. She smiled at her friend. "So...was that picture worth a thousand words?"

Maura nodded her head. "At least. And the vampires?"

Leah continued, "I've killed several myself. Sounds corny, but the only way to make them stay dead is to burn them. And if you should see one in the sunlight, you'll know it. They sparkle."

Maura choked on her wine. "Sparkle?" She recovered and wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"Yeah. It was one of the many reasons I left Washington, Maura. I thought I could get away from the hateful things. They smell awful to us - like the dead things they are. Humans don't seem to notice, but their scent burns my nose. That's how I know for sure that's what we're dealing with. And Charlie knows too but, as you can see, we can't say anything. We're sworn to secrecy about all of it. The only reason Charlie's allowed to know is that his daughter is a vampire. Not all of them are bad. She's one of the ones who survive on animal blood."

Maura shook her head as if to clear it. "So, let me see if I've got this straight. My best friend is a werewolf, and our police chief's daughter is a vampire. Am I right so far?"

Leah smiled. "Not exactly. I'm not a werewolf; I'm a shape shifter. I've heard that werewolves exist, but I've never met one. We call them children of the moon. They change according to the moon, where shifters can change at will. Other than that, you've pretty much got the picture."

The Chief Medical Examiner of the City of Boston set down her wine glass and collapsed onto a mahogany Duncan Phyfe chair. "How do we find this thing, Leah? With your nose?"

"It's a big city, Maura. And a big country. It could be virtually anywhere by now. Those things are fast. And I have no idea what it's looking for - or who."

Leah's eyes flew open, and she was instantly awake. A glance at the alarm clock told her it was 3:18 a.m. Sammy stood on the foot of her bed, his back arched in a perfect imitation of a Halloween decoration. Maybe he could smell it too. The stench was overpowering.

Slipping out of bed, Leah padded barefoot to the bedroom door and listened. Of course there was no sound; these things didn't breathe. She had a fleeting vision of a supernatural battle royal taking place in the middle of Boston at 3 a.m., and she growled softly. Just how dumb was this thing?

Apparently not that dumb. Whether it was her involuntary growl or her offensive odor, she didn't know. She smiled wryly, remembering how the Cullens had always complained of the wolves' "wet dog" smell. Whatever the reason, the vampire was long gone. For all Leah knew, it could be in Connecticut by now. Unfortunately, it had left its calling card in the form of a crumpled entry door to her apartment.

"Shit," Leah muttered, surveying the damage. She had shut Sammy in the bedroom, but she'd have to do something about the wide open doorway for tonight. Even the metal door frame would have to be replaced. She scanned the living room. The only thing capable of blocking the door sufficiently was a heavy oak china cabinet that had come with the apartment. It was simply too big and heavy to move. She slid it easily into place, knowing that it would take a couple of very strong men without her brute strength to move it. A vampire, on the other hand, could lift it with one hand. She went back to bed, but sleep eluded her.

She finally gave up at 5:45 and showered and dressed, then called Charlie. "I don't see any point in making an official report," she cautioned. "It would raise more questions than we can answer."

"Do you think it's possible it didn't know about your dual nature before it broke in?" he asked cautiously.

"I think that's likely," Leah agreed. "There's nothing I can do about it in this form," she continued, "and I'd hate to shift in this crowded apartment. Still, I suspect we haven't seen the last of this thing."

"Look, Leah, I'd feel a lot better if you'd stay with me until it's found."

She laughed. "I'll just bet you would," she replied.

He sighed. "It's not about sex, Leah. I just hate the thought of you being alone right now. I have an extra room in my place."

"Charlie, you and I both know what would happen if I stayed with you. Besides, I'm not crazy about putting you in danger. Believe me, your gun would have no effect on this thing. You know that too, from the old days in Washington. And before you even suggest it, I'm not putting Maura in danger either. She's even more defenseless than you are!" she added, with just a touch of cruelty.

"Okay, I get it. How about breakfast then?"

Leah smiled. "That sounds safe enough, as long as it's in a public place."

"How about the diner around the corner from the office? I wouldn't dare attack you that close to headquarters."

She chuckled as she shrugged into her leather jacket. "Deal." She broke the connection.

Charlie had secured a booth for them in the crowded diner. Leah swung into the padded seat opposite him and picked up the menu. When they had placed their orders, he put his hands on the table and looked at her. "Do you really dislike me, Leah, or are you playing hard to get?"

She pursed her lips and thought about his question before answering. "It's really neither one, Charlie. I like you. You're a good friend." Her voice dropped an octave. "And there's no denying we're very good in bed. But...maybe it's the mother thing. You seem like her boyfriend more than mine. So I guess that makes us friends with benefits."

"Leah, I'm 42. You're 28. I couldn't exactly be your father. And your mother and I dated for a while, but it didn't work out. She's a lovely woman, and I don't know why - but it didn't. I've told you a hundred times that we were never...intimate."

She shuddered and was relieved when the waitress arrived with their coffee. She hated these conversations.

"Look, Charlie, why can't we leave well enough alone? We work together, we get along great, and you jump my bones every couple of weeks. What's wrong with…" Her voice trailed off and she froze, staring out the window. Charlie followed her gaze but saw nothing out of the ordinary on the busy city street.

"Jasper," she breathed.

"Hale?" Charlie asked, scanning the sidewalk. "Are you sure?"

Leah leveled her gaze at him without answering, and he looked abashed. "Okay, got it. Not a mistake you'd make."

"It can't be a coincidence," Leah mused. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

"You don't think…" Charlie didn't have to finish the thought.

"No, his eyes are still golden. Though if any of them were to lose control, he'd be the first. He must have been looking for me. I'm easy enough to find, Charlie. Maybe he didn't approach me because I was with you."

Charlie signalled the waitress for their check. "We're not finished talking, Leah. Would you go out to dinner with me? You know, nice place - show off those gorgeous legs." He smirked. "We could dance while we talk."

"You know, that does sound like fun, Charlie. I'm gonna say yes. How about Friday night? But no hanky panky."

He grinned, standing and zipping up his jacket. "You're the boss, Leah."

It was a long day. A bad accident snarled traffic for hours, and all hands were called out to help with detours and roadblocks. All Leah wanted was a hot bath and her bed by the time she pulled into the parking garage. She treated herself to an elevator ride, a rare indulgence, and stopped at the brand new door. To her surprise, the knob turned in her hand. She was appalled to think the workmen had left it open all day, but when she walked in she saw Jasper standing by the window. Her mood immediately lifted, and her weariness slipped away.

"You've still got it, Jasper." She smiled at him. She knew the relaxation and relief were due to his supernatural calming influence; still, it was nice to take a deep breath and - crap. Never mind. The underlying smell of decay almost ruined it. "So...what are you doing in my neck of the woods? You lost?"

"I wish, Leah." He remained on his feet while she curled up on the couch, her feet tucked under her. "Edward keeps track of the news all over the world. It's kind of a hobby with him. We were concerned about the news from Boston this week. Should we be?"

Leah nodded. "We don't have a clue, Jasper. It was obviously a vampire; I could tell by the - no offense - smell." He smiled but didn't interrupt. "And then it broke into my apartment last night. I suspect it was the wolf smell that chased it away - it realized I wouldn't be defenseless like the Youngbloods. Any idea who it might be?"

"I got here as they were finishing up the new door. Told them I'd wait for you to get home and give you the new keys." He handed them to her. "You know how persuasive I can be. But to answer your question, no. We have no idea. But whoever it is needs to be stopped."

"That much we can agree on, Jasper," Leah sighed. They both turned to look at the door, which was opening slowly. Had Leah forgotten to lock it?

"Leah?" It was Maura. She seemed nonplussed to see an unfamiliar visitor in her friend's apartment. "Is everything okay?" She hadn't let go of the doorknob.

Leah had to hand it to Maura. She hadn't reacted, at least visibly, to Jasper's unique scent, though she most certainly had to notice it. Her career, after all, involved working with dead bodies.

"Maura Isles, Medical Examiner, Jasper Hale," she hesitated, then added, "old friend."

Jasper chuckled and quipped, "Old being the key word."

Maura extended her hand, and with a slight hesitation, Jasper grasped it. Now there was no disguising the shock on her face, regardless of his calming influence. She looked like she'd been burned. Leah glared at Jasper. "Smooth, Jasper! What if I hadn't told her? You'd have a lot of explaining to do!"

Maura cleared her throat. "V-vampire? Is that the politically correct term?"

Jasper laughed and cocked his head, his Southern charm on full wattage. "Yes, ma'am. And it's an honor to meet you. I must say the city of Boston seems to hire more than their share of beautiful women."

Maura blushed prettily, and Leah rolled her eyes. "Jasper's here to see if he can help us find our undead perp," she smirked at Jasper and added, "if you'll pardon the expression. We don't have much to go on. In fact, we have zip. Anything new from your end, Maura?"

Maura shook her head, more to clear it than to answer Leah's question. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to get past the fact that I'm standing here talking to a dead human being. May I?" She looked at his hand again.

He smiled. "Of course." He offered his hand again and she took it in hers, examining it front and back.

Leah sighed. "Does anybody mind if we get back to the homicide for just a few minutes?"

Maura dropped Jasper's hand. "I'm sorry, Leah. But Jasper is easily the most fascinating person I've ever met."

"Person," Leah muttered. "We've got work to do."

The four-person task force met in Charlie's crowded office. Jasper reported, to Leah's surprise, that he had family friends in the city. Like the Cullens, they were so-called vegetarians who fed on animal blood. The one he was staying with, an adjunct professor at MIT, had volunteered to help with the case in any way he could. The vampire community quite simply didn't need the attention caused by bad press.

Jasper had the floor. "I don't know how much you all really want to know," he began. "If this problem is to be solved, it will be completely off the record. No one in this room wants to see a vampire arrested and put on trial. For one thing, you don't have a jail capable of containing one of our kind. For another, we remain in existence only by staying out of the public view. We have always existed under our own vigilante rule by necessity. This is obviously the work of one or more rogues, and they must be stopped. Permanently." No one questioned the wisdom of this plan. "We'll handle it, and if we need your help we'll ask for it." He looked at Charlie. "You'll just call it an unsolved case for now."

Leah stayed behind as Jasper and Maura filed out of Charlie's office. "I get the feeling you have questions for me, Maura. It's very dangerous for you to know of our existence. And there are grave consequences for us as well." He shrugged and turned his charming smile on her. "But since you do know, I'll answer your questions and submit to your professional curiosity." He followed her to the morgue.

Maura took a seat at her desk, but Jasper declined the chair she offered. He wandered around, studying with fascination the tools of her trade. It was making Maura nervous. "You won't touch anything, right?"

She didn't see him move, but he was suddenly way too close, invading her personal space. His face was so close to hers she should have felt his breath, but of course there was none. "We're very fast," he murmured as she backed her chair up a few inches. Apparently he didn't deem her question worthy of an answer. "And very strong." He slid one hand under the center of her desk and lifted it several inches off the floor, seemingly without any effort.

"You've already noticed we're cold," he smiled, retreating to a more comfortable distance. He picked up a scalpel, and Maura tensed. "Oh, and we regenerate." He carefully sliced off a chunk of his pinky finger, at the first knuckle. Maura winced, but Jasper's smile didn't dim. She watched, fascinated, as he replaced it and the two pieces knitted together perfectly.

"I doubt that you're strong enough to cut through my skin," he continued. "It pretty much takes a supernatural being to do us any harm. Which is where the wolves enter the story." He replaced the scalpel with his crooked smile and waited patiently.

"So," Maura began, her brow furrowed, "the shape shifting wolves can kill you?"

"Yes, we are natural enemies," Jasper affirmed, "but we can also kill them. Our venom is deadly to the wolves, so they have to be very careful of our fangs. In order to kill one of us they have to dismember us and burn all the parts." He shook his head. "Sounds theatrical, doesn't it?"

"Downright macabre," Maura agreed. "And your body functions normally? I mean, other than blood you need no nutrients? And your…" She stopped and blushed. "Look, I'm sorry. You're a human being with feelings, and I don't mean to treat you like a rare organism under my microscope."

Jasper grinned at her. "Let's just say everything works."

She smiled back. "Fair enough." She relaxed and leaned back in her chair. "Do you have any leads at all?"

"No ma'am. Not yet. But it's only a matter of time. We have an extensive network, and we will find him...or her. It was a stupid mistake, one that most of us would never make."

Friday night arrived way too soon. Leah got home late and jumped in the shower. As she toweled her hair with one hand, she held up two dresses and looked at Sam, who was lounging comfortably on her bed. "Well? What do you think? Maybe the blue one?"

Sam blinked twice. His brief glance at the two dresses was noncommittal. Obviously bored with the subject, he went back to enthusiastically licking his private parts.

Leah sighed. She slipped the cobalt blue dress on and inspected herself in the full length mirror as she zipped it up. The flared skirt hung just to her knees, and the cut accented her slim waist. She turned to check out the rear view and nodded her approval. "Thanks for nothing, Sam," she murmured as she dug in her closet for a pair of shoes. The heels were tempting, but she chose a pair of flats rather than tower over Charlie. Besides, she walked a lot more gracefully in flats. "And, by the way, that's disgusting." He ignored her.

A dab of lipstick, a spritz of cologne, and she was ready. Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

Charlie whistled. "You clean up nice!" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Leah laughed. She found she was actually enjoying being dressed up for her date. "You don't look so bad yourself," she told Charlie. She noted his well tailored charcoal suit was designed to hide his shoulder holster from the casual observer. "Where are we going?"

"I know you like seafood, so I thought we'd go to Michael's in Port Angeles for lobster. Or a steak if you're in the mood. They're pretty good at both."

"Sounds great. I might just have one of each," she teased. "I'm starving! I worked all day, skipped lunch, and just got home in time to shower. But then, I'm sure you knew I wasn't a cheap date."

Charlie laughed - a relaxed, amused chuckle. *God forbid! I've seen your appetite in action! Come on, Ms. Clearwater. Your chariot awaits."

Leah smiled as she climbed gracefully into his shiny black Ram Laramie. "Is this why you never date short women?" He closed her door, then swung easily into the driver's seat.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just like my women tall and smokin'." She glanced at him, but there was no hint of sarcasm in his warm smile.

Charlie had his lobster, and Leah did end up ordering surf 'n turf. This followed a hearty appetizer and preceded a hefty slice of tiramisu and coffee. She sat back and patted her stomach as they lingered over their coffee.

"Thanks, Charlie. I really had a good time. Turns out we have plenty to talk about besides...you know." She sipped her coffee.

His eyes were warm and brown, with just a hint of a twinkle. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Leah. It's not just lust - I really like you. Is that so hard to accept?"

She sighed. "I haven't been really good at relationships," she murmured. "Maybe I'm just gun shy." She looked at his face, studying his rugged features. "You know, I've decided that grey at your temples is kind of attractive - in a sort of geezerly fashion." She smirked.

He took her hand and grinned. "First of all, geezerly isn't a word. Secondly, I'm taking that as a compliment. God knows they're few and far between!" He signaled for the check. "You tired? I was thinking of stopping for an after dinner drink. There's a pub just down the block."

"I'd love a beer, now that you mention it. As long as you're not trying to get me drunk…"

Charlie laughed aloud. "Fat chance! With your metabolism, that would cost me a small fortune! Seriously, though, they have a live band on Friday nights. We could listen to the music - maybe dance a little."

They danced a lot. Leah was amazed at what a good dancer Charlie was. Slow, fast...even line dancing didn't deter him. It was close to midnight when she stifled a yawn, but he noticed. "I guess it's time to get you home before you turn into a pumpkin," he announced with a smile.

"That's a common misconception, you know," Leah informed with a smile. "It was the coach that turned into a pumpkin, not the girl." Charlie just shook his head, then retrieved her shoes from under the table and handed them to her. The street was deserted as they walked, hand in hand, to his truck.

It came out of nowhere. Leah felt a breeze just before the stench struck her. She gave Charlie a shove as she felt herself change, landing on all fours on the sidewalk among the tatters of her dress. But where did it go? Sparks flew as two bodies crashed into a light pole several yards away. She could see Jasper, snarling and snapping at a much larger vampire that had him by the throat. The man was huge, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. He was caucasian, blonde, and looked like a lunatic lumberjack in his plaid flannel shirt and jeans.

Leah sprang at him, her heavy body knocking him onto the base of the broken lamp post. As the live current shot through both of them, Jasper grabbed Leah's paw and jerked her off the smoking corpse just before it burst into flames and disappeared in a fresh shower of sparks. Leah lay, naked and dazed, on the sidewalk. There was an ominous black smoldering hole in her left side, just below her ribs.

Charlie was sitting on the curb catching his breath. Jasper grabbed his shoulder. "You okay, Charlie? You have to get her OUT of here!" He picked up Leah's limp form, her breathing shallow but steady, and shoved her unceremoniously into Charlie's front seat. "NOW!"

"No...hospital," Leah managed to wheeze. Charlie pounded the steering wheel in frustration. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Take me home. It's okay, Charlie," Leah tried to reassure him. "I'm healing already." She lay back against the seat, her jaw tight as she grimaced in pain. "Just takes a while."

Charlie laid Leah gently on the bed. He couldn't help staring at the fresh pink scar on her side before he pulled the sheet up over her. "What can I do, Leah? Can I get you anything?"

Leah grimaced. "I need something to eat, Charlie."

His eyes moved to her face. "You're kidding, right?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Takes a lot of energy, this healing thing. There's some burgers in the fridge - just brown the outside of a couple...please."

Charlie cooked the food and brought it to her. "I'm sorry, Leah, but I think I'd better go." He looked at his watch. "I have to get up in just a few hours."

Patting her mouth with a napkin, Leah handed him the empty plate. "Don't bother going out again. You can sleep here as long as you promise not to snore." She patted the bed beside her.

"You sure? I am pretty exhausted - too tired to give you any trouble." He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. He pulled her close, careful not to disturb her wound, and she snuggled into his embrace. "I love you, Leah," he whispered. He waited for a reaction, but she was already asleep.


End file.
